Distinct Creation
by MyDarkAngel030
Summary: She was just a piece of creation, yet he accepted her. She told him the truth, but will he accept the reality? If love blooms...Will he stay by her side even if she's different? (Curious? Well then please read, review and rate! Sorry for making too many stories XD)


**Don't own the anime, please review and rate!**

* * *

㈐1REMAINING ENERGY㈐1

_**Chapter 1**_

* * *

_**12% remaining.**_

"Oh great!" deep inside the dark forest, a big sigh was heard. A girl with a hoodie on was wandering the forest for quite a long time.

"My power bank is busted and I can't charge without it, what'll I do now?!" she complained as she continued on walking forward, she looked around to see if there's a house or a place to stay. But the only problem is, she only have 12 remaining energies.

_"Too...Tired," _as she sat down below the tree, she immediately took out her calculator in her bag and begun on calculating.

"So, I only have 11 remaining energy huh? So if I find a place to stay where living creatures like me lives, I'll be able to charge in no time. But the problem is, if I use my locating activation, it will deduct quite an energy for like 6 energy, but I need to reserve it until I survive." she calculated, yet she's not so sure about her decision.

She stood up once again and begun on searching place. But seems to be, her calculation was _miscalculated._

She can still survive even if she used the locating activation, since it will deduct 6 energy, she still has 5 energy left, she can locate a nearer place so her batteries will last. But once if she use the locating activation and locate a farther place surely she won't survive.

*Pant, pant*

Sweating, tired and finally hungry.

"Geez! Where the heck am I anyway?!" she yelled out frustratingly. She wandered around for about minutes which her energy was only 8 left.

_**8% remaining**_

**Her P.O.V**

What a waste of time, now I only have 8 energies left. Haah, I'm done for.

My feet already feels numb and I can't walk any farther, I'm so hungry and thirsty, weird to say but, I don't know how I end up here in the forest. I can't quite recall.

Well, how about I sleep for now? That way I can preserve the remaining energy I can still use.

...

...

...

...

No use...I can't sleep even if I close my eyes =3= really now, how bad can my this day go?

*Rustle, rustle*

Woah hey! What was that?! I immediately stood up and hide behind the tree which I was laying down to...probably a hunter? No, that not possible, I've been wandering through this forest and I haven't spot any single creatures here, an ant nor a butter fly, this forest is just full of tree's and streams, water falls, ponds.

I didn't cut my attention towards the moving bushes. I was about to make a move when a person came out, his a boy with dark amethyst eyes and purple hair.

I stay hidden, and didn't made any move nor sound so that he can't notice me.

_**5% remaining**_

Uh-oh the warning made a sound! Please...oh please...I wish he didn't heard that!

"Hmm? What was that? Milky did you hear that?" I heard the boy mattered as my sweat drops from nervousness, and their only miles away from my position!- wait, wait I shouldn't panic when this situation comes...I need...to..remain..calm. BUT HIS COMING NEARER AND NEARER!

OhmeGosh! I have another problem! If the energy reach to zero, I can't guarantee that I'll stand still in this position!

"I think it came from over here," I can hear their footsteps coming in which made my heart thumping crazily.

*Step*

*Step*

*Step*

Fuu...This is the end!

"Eh? There's nothing in here Brother, it's just a pile of rocks." Wait huh?! I take a look and to see that they came into the wrong tree!

Uwah! Thank goodness!

Wait, wait, wait..'This is my perfect chance! If I don't show myself to them, I might regret it. Besides they might help me.

"Uhm..." I hummed as I showed myself and stepped out from the tree.

"Look! Look! Brother! It's a girl! A GIRL!" I saw the little girl with slick peach colored hair mattered as she poke and shake her brother.

"Wait, wait. How did you know that she's a girl, I can't even see her face with that hood on, she might be a bandit," B-bandit?! His doubting too much! Well I can't blame him though, his a protective brother..yet, his manner is a bit off though.

"Uhm..I'm a girl, can I ask for your help? I need a place to stay," I took off my hoodie to see how surprise the boy was...wait did I said something to make him go gasp like that?

"Wow! You're so pretty! What's you name?" the little girl added as I chuckled.

" I'm-" but before I knew it, I lost my conscious, heeh, I guess I got too tired, besides I'm super hungry.

* * *

"Young master! Mistress, please don't go wandering off like that and - what is going on in here?! Who is that girl?!" the butler squealed out as he saw the prince carrying a girl with a hoodie.

"I don't know who she is but she's unconscious, we need her to warm up here in the palace until she regain conscious." he exclaimed as the butler said no more and bowed down.

It was the same reaction with his mother and Father, but he said the same reason.

As he reached the guest room, he laid down the girl on the bed and let her sleep quietly.

"Weird, when she sleeps she looks like a dead person-" he paused as a scary thought came into his mind, so he immediately too the hoodie off and felt her breath, but there's no air coming out nether in her mouth or nose. So he tried feeling it in her chest..her heart beat wasn't able to be detected by his own ears!

"Wait don't tell me she's dead?!" he panicked as he held her hands to feel that it was cold.

"I need to-" but before he can speak farther more, the girl's eyes opened up, but. He noticed that it wasn't the same eyes he saw earlier, inside her eyes, there was this lines and more like programming frequency.

_***Processing...Rebooting...***_

He flinch when he heard someone spoke.

It took minutes until she blink and her eyes revealed the same one as before. She sat up and looked around her surrounding.

"Eh? Where am I?" when her eyes spotted the young man, those eyes got even wider and she squeaked out.

"E-eh? You?!" she pointed out.

"What are you? Why did your eyes...and that.." he was too blanked out that the girl was surprised too.

"W-what are you talking about?" she excused.

"Don't play dumb, I saw it with my own eyes...Now I'm Shade Yuuma and you are?" She smiled and gave up... but before she can reply she took a deep breath.

"I'm Fine HRV01 I'm a robot, it's pleasure to meet you, Shade-kun," she smiled and stared at Shade on how will he react.

"I see, a robot...Huh? A robot!?" He surprisingly yelp out.

* * *

**ㇸ5Hey minna! I hope you like it! Review and rate ne?ㇸ5**

**㈐1-End of chapter 1-㈐1**


End file.
